


larger than lifesize, wondersome

by eerin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romanticism, Sets in Australia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerin/pseuds/eerin
Summary: Felix is in love with Chan and tired of living in maybes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	larger than lifesize, wondersome

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Fine Frenzy - Lifesize

The burning sun is starting to set in the far horizon. Its yellow beams lie over the ocean bed, making the water shimmer in all the shades of blue and golden. Steady waves make their way towards the land, rushing against the sandy shore. The air is hot and humid, partly saturated with the salt rising from the ocean water and the fine particles of sand that fly around with the summer breeze. 

A boy with dark-brown eyes hazily stares at the endless ocean in front of him, sinking somewhere deep in his quiet thoughts. His bleached hair sways in the warm wind blowing from the ocean. The skin on his cheeks, around his delicate freckles, has started to turn red due to the exposure to the sun and the slightly too scarce application of sun screen. Hot sand pricks against his bare feet where the worn-out flipflops can’t manage to keep the sand away.

His heart beats in his chest. Quietly. Not so steadily.

He’s broken out of his reverie when the faint sounds of someone walking towards him on the dry sand reach his ears. He turns around a bit, letting his eyes fall on the familiar figure approaching him. 

Chan’s lips are turned into a toothy smile, accentuating the beautiful dimples placed on each of his cheeks. The slowly disappearing sunbeams glimmer against his tanned skin and the curly hair on his head slightly bounces in perfect sync with his light steps. His dark eyes are drawn into two pretty crescents that have fixated their gaze on the younger standing just before the moving waterline.

Felix’s heart now misses a beat. Or three. 

“Hey”, the older reaches Felix. His voice is filled with that familiar comfort it always carries, and decorated with a slight layer of curiosity. It’s Felix who asked him to meet him here, no explanations given.

“Hey” 

A small, slightly nervous smile dances on Felix’s lips. He feels another type of redness slowly rising to his cheeks as his heart pumps blood in quickened pace through his vessels. Maybe this was a bad idea after all? Maybe he should just keep his feelings forever to himself? Maybe this is all stupid? Maybe he’s too young for Chan? Maybe he’s simply being delusional thinking the older might just reciprocate his feelings? 

But maybe he’s tired of holding himself back in fear of rejection?

And maybe he doesn’t want to live in maybes anymore.

The older waits patiently, having read the atmosphere on how Felix clearly has something he wants to get off his heart.

“Chan...”, Felix takes a step closer to Chan, letting his eyes drop from his eyes to his hands. He takes the older’s right hand into his, gingerly, cautiously. He swallows the nervous lump that has risen to his throat, urging himself to move his eyes back up.

Chan catches Felix’s gaze immediately again. The older's eyes are now wide open. A new kind of electricity twirls around them, catching them into a bubble that blocks out the rest of the world. Felix swears he can peer right into Chan's soul through the older's dark amber eyes. To the purest, most beautiful soul he’s ever encountered. Soul that’s now filled with vulnerability and hope.

Felix now knows they’re on the same page, on the same one line even. He takes another step closer.

Felix raises his other hand to take the lightest hold of the older’s face. Chan’s heartbeat somehow finds the same rhythm as Felix’s, falling into that stupidly irregular pace. The younger leans a little closer and makes one more eye contact with Chan, just to ask the final silent permission.

The older blinks slowly, eyes shimmering with something akin to adoration, love even.

Felix presses his lips on Chan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
